Pawn Of A Devil
by Silver Valkyrie
Summary: What if Usagi was put to sleep for 1,000 years after a war? Usagi is trying to rediscover herself while fighting away the demon that drover her to kill earlier.
1. Reviving

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello my dear..."  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"You don't remember me, Im hurt, I gave you power, the power to destroy, the power to create...and still you forget to remember my one name...Im your soul creator"  
  
"What do you mean destroy, I don't destroy?"  
  
"You did when I controlled you, you became my pawn in a world domination...somewhat like chess, Im the player you're the chess piece"  
  
"No one controls me, I control myself!!"  
  
"No No No your wrong, you are my piece to world domination, without you I cant complete my mission"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Never mind not now, you don't need to know now, its not important, I will visit you again..."  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
Usagi slowly opens her eyelids, small beams of light pierce through her eyelashes, her eyes are fogged and hazed over, allowing her to only see a blur of what looks like people surrounding her. She cant move her limbs for some reason, and her eyes hurt as if they haven't been used for a long time.  
"Look!!", a scientist yells,"She is reviving!!"  
12 men turn around, to peer into the glass tube at the blonde ordango haired female, move her eyes side to side. She was completely naked suspended in a liquid like substance which surrounded her entire body. Thousands of cords were attached to her monitoring her every movement and physical well being. A hush feel over the scientists who, watched in amazement at Usagi moving her head slowly. Usagi moved her head slowly, analyzing her situation and examining the room. She turned her head down to look at herself...SHE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED!!!She was naked... in front of 12 men...THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG HERE!!! Pain slowly overwhelmed as she tried to squirm, trying to cover herself.   
A Scientist spoke,"Don't move!! You haven't used your limbs for awhile, if you move you only cause more pain."  
Usagi stopped, she felt a fuzziness overcome her brain, he was right the pain was exceeding overwhelming...it was excruciating...she wanted to die. Then after 10 seconds of glimpsing at the scientists once more, she fainted.  
~1 Hour Later~  
Usagi awoke to find herself laid out on a table, with a towel covering her. She was freezing, the air caught her wet skin and made her shiver slightly ever so often. She saw pins stuck in her legs, arms, chest, and feet. Her hair was all unknotted and laying out over the floor, and table. Her hair no longer was plain gold but gold with light streaks of silver in it. She tried to move her legs...slowly she sat up, exerting herself every step of the way, the pain was only slightly gone. She managed to reach a sitting up position... and began removing the pins that were stuck in her. What was this place, so strange...it was like she was in a laboratory or something of the sort. Strange...just as Usagi's trail of thought ran off a man walked in. Usagi turned her attention toward the man, he had brown hair tied back in a short ponytail, his eyes were green, and he was muscular but kinda old looking.   
"Who are you?" Usagi asked, with a queer expression on her face, she was partially scared.   
"Oh don't be scared Im not gonna hurt you, my name is John, and I am the lab doctor," the man appeared to be stand offish, he kept his distance from Usagi is if trying to make her feel more at ease.   
"Where am I?" Usagi asked.  
The man walked over to Usagi, she pulled away from him, frightened . He slowly rested his fingers on her legs and began to pull out the rest of the pins. Usagi flinched a bit, still nervous of the man, but eased as soon as he backed away again. John pursed his lips, then cleared his throat," You are in a laboratory...," he stopped seeming to be recollecting his thoughts. Usagi glanced at him, she wanted to ask him so many questions but the first thing that escaped her mouth was one simple thing,"Who am I?"  
John turned toward her,"You don't even remember your name?!" "They must have really been thorough when they erased..." He caught himself, and covered his mouth with his hand.   
He turned back to Usagi, who had seemed to have been listening intently, as she had her eyes locked on him. "What did they erase?" she asked innocently.   
John stunned, pulled tightly on his lab collar...he didn't know how to answer her. After a couple minutes he composed himself and turned to meet her eyes with his. He replied,"nothing, you don't need to know." He felt bad after saying that, his tongue had a bad taste in it as if he had done the greatest sin in his entire life. Usagi sat there on the table, emotionless...she had no expression on her face, but a hint of disappointment seemed to cross her innocent baby- like face.  
John sighed, he felt so guilty depriving this girl of well deserved answers. But then again it was the best for her. Usagi, sat there pulling the towel around herself more, she was freezing, she sneezed. John rushed over to her..."Oh my!! You might be catching a cold here lets go get you in some clothes."  
Usagi was hesitant, as John held out his hand for her. John noticed her hesitance and smiled,"Don't worry I am going to help you."   
Usagi slowly eased her hand into his and hoped off the table. She tightly pulled the towel around her and hobbled across the marble floor...as she was still recovering from the small usage of her limbs.  
  
Inside John's quarters, Usagi tried on some outfits...mostly belonging to John's Late Wife, Mary. As she tried on different outfits John told her stuff about his late wife, like how she looked and acted, her emotions, and her illness that killed her. Usagi seemed to be intently listening, she seemed to be listening to each and every single word he said. He was amazed when she even started to cry when he talked about the last few moments of his wife's life. By the end of John's story Usagi had chosen a dress, it was white with patterns of silver on it, and a fringe around the collar that had a unique design of roses and other flowers. She presented herself in front of John, he gazed,"That dress was my wife's wedding day dress, you look beautiful in it."   
For the first time since her reviving she smiled and blushed a bit, "Thank You."  
John, cleared his throat and spoke, "Remember when you first asked me what your name was...well your name is Usagi...Tsukino Usagi."  
Usagi walked over towards him and sat down beside him on the bed, she looked at him dazed. "My name is Usagi..."she replied almost in a whisper, while staring towards the ground, looking at her dress.  
"And another thing, the reason you couldn't use your limbs right away was cause, you have been in cryogenic sleep for 1,000 years." John spoke in a strong tone, he wanted to tell her everything, yet only give her a glimpse of the details, it was strenuous on him. Usagi slowly moved her eyes up onto John, looking him up and down, she could see he was in pain for some reason, but she didn't understand exactly what was causing it.   
John continued, "Do you remember your friends the senshi, your boyfriend Mamoru and your future daughter Chibi-Usa?", he was concerned for he knew she had barely any memories of anything.  
Usagi looked questioning at John, her mind ran a blank on the names he had mentioned. "Im sorry I don't know who you are talking about."  
John sighed, "I knew you wouldn't know them, but any ways they died in a tragic war way back, all of them."  
Usagi for some reason began to feel tears stream down her face, even though she had no clue who these people were. The tears were hot and salty, she couldn't stop them. John noticed her crying and comforted her. He held her close till the crying stopped, and she regained control. Usagi pulled herself out of John's embrace to stand up and look around his room. Usagi flopped down on a chair, and laid her head back trying to run through her mind. She didn't remember any war, or these so called senshi dying. She never remembered having a boyfriend named Mamoru or ever meeting her future daughter named Chibi-Usa. It was so confusing, it was like her memories were locked away and she couldn't reach them.   
John walked to Usagi and rested his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to her and spoke, "To get your mind off things would you like to take a walk?"  
Before leaving John redid Usagi's hair, into it's original two ordangos. She fitted very well to them and some how she remember that this was her hair style, her original hair style.  
  
Outside, Usagi gasped, the land was brown and lifeless. She almost began to weep again, she felt as if a part of her had died. "What happened?!" she cried through sobs, as she crouched down and huddled pulling her legs to her chest.   
John bent down and embraced her trying to stop her from crying. Usagi pushed his embrace away, she wanted to be alone. John...regarded this action and stepped away from the crying girl. Her dress was stained with tears, and covered with dirt. She was feeling pain rush through her body...she cried harder.   
John watched in horror, as Usagi cried harder and harder, and began to cry out in pain. He thought to himself, some memories must be coming back.  
Usagi pulled her hands away from her face the ground seemed to be sobbing with her...the tears she had cried had watered the ground. The tears looked like droplets of rain.   
The sun was setting, and darkness fell over the solemn Usagi. It was then she realized it, no white milky circle glowed down on her. She slowly stood up, her dress tattered with tears and dirt mixed. She slowly looked up into the night sky and saw the moon was gone. The white silvery circle was no longer visible in the night air, it had vanished. Usagi clenched her hands together forming fists, threw her head up and screamed. She dropped to the ground crying like death was approaching her, and smashed her fists into the dirt...making a small crater in the Earth's surface.   
John's eyes widened, her memories were rushing back to fast, and painfully. John rushed over to Usagi(who was going mad), he grabbed her fists and held them firmly. She raised her head up to look at him in the eyes, tears were streaming down her face none stop and her heads were covered in dirt. She tried to rip her hands from his grip but he held strong...Usagi gave up and let her hands fall limp in his grip. She let her head hang down and she fell silent...sniffling ever so often. John let go of her hands which fell to the ground lifeless, he looked at her...concern filling his eyes, he was almost crying himself.  
"Usagi..."he said faintly.  
Usagi didn't look at him she just responded with, "What Happened?!" she sounded deadly, as if she was filled with rage now.   
John gulped, he didn't know what to say, he was feeling so awful to see this once innocent, baby-faced, smiling girl...now filled with rage and pain. He cringed, and it was all his fault. He should have told her from the start about everything but he couldn't if he did it would only cause her more suffering.   
Usagi shouted this time,"WHAT HAPPENED!!"  
John fell silent, some how he found the courage to speak, " After the war it was known that the moon was hit by a comet and knocked out of orbit...also knocking into the Earth causing a shock wave of destruction."  
At hearing this Usagi flew into a rage, she was uncontrollable. John knew what he had to do...to prevent her from suffering more he would have to tranquilize her. Usagi beat her fists into the ground, so hard that blood began to fly...the bloody fists were chalked with dirt, and her dress was so scorched now with blood, dirt, and tears that it was beyond repair. John picked up the thrashing girl, and began to walk back to the lab with her. Usagi fought hard she thrashed and hit him with all her might. John's eyes were welling with tears...this was the right thing to do.   
As soon as they entered the med area, John strapped Usagi down on the table, she was screaming bloody murder now. John quickly grabbed a tranquilizer and stuck the needle in Usagi's arm...she was so in rage that she didn't even notice the prick. And immediately passed out. John wiped the sweat off his forehead and watched as her body went limp and her eyelids closed. John then grabbed a blanket and settled down in a chair near the lab table, to watch over Usagi the rest of the night.  
"Welcome..."  
  
"Huh? Who's There?"  
  
"It is me, your master...it is good that your memories are coming back, soon you can serve your true purpose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The purpose I use you for, remember you're my pawn, and every pawn has a purpose even you."  
  
"The experience I had today was painful, I don't wanna remember any of my past."  
  
"Oh but you will, because your mine to control."  
  
"I will visit you tomorrow night, until then keep remembering..."  
  
"NO!!!Never!!"  
  
"It isn't your choice, IT IS MINE, AND YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
"Farewell, till our next meeting..."  
  
Usagi wakes up in a sweat and is breathing heavily. The pain strikes her again...she places her head in her hands and whispers, "No I don't want to remember, please let me go..." 


	2. The Light and The Stars

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 2  
  
Author Note: Well im back with a vengence, and better writing skills. I know I got way out of character for Usagi but it will get better, remember she has no memories of her past life or her past self. Anyways on with the story...hope you like it. I am happy with my reviews, its good to have some fans who like my work. Don't worry either i will continue the story, and it's gonna get better, I also added some humor in this chapter since someone asked for it, to lighten the mood. Ok on with the story!!  
  
Usagi's eyes blurred and her mind felt fuzzy, she was having trouble keeping to reality. Suddenly a sharp pain struck her and she cried out, soon she could no longer see, all she saw was blindness. Her mind ached and she breathed more rapidly, as if she was in shock. Suddenly an image crossed her mind, it was of the barren Earth. She saw the bodies of eight women in fukus, lying lifelessly on the ground in front of her, their blood sprawled every where. One looked only to be a mere child, but held a giant glaive. Next to them, off to the side lay a body of a man in a tuxedo his white under shirt and gloves stained in blood, his blood. A rose lie in his left hand, its petals wilting. The rose itself was stained with blood although it was hardly noticebale cause of the redness of its color. Usagi covered her mouth with both hands, she gasped and almost screamed at the horrid sight. She stepped back and stumbeled over some rocks. She fell flat into the dirt on her back. Her blue eyes widened, she almost screamed, her pure white dress was soaked in blood. Usagi let her hand go from her mouth and out came a small breath of air, she was in shock. The first thought that came to her mind was, this wasn't her blood, and for some reason she felt sick at the thought. It was their blood wasn't it? she thought,looking over to the eight dead women and one man.  
  
~  
Some where else two dark figures stand in the gloom. One is shorter than the other and stands up infront of the tall one. The tall one seems to be sitting on a throne."What is it?" the tall one asks gently.   
"She has revived, her memories are coming back..." The short one replies, staring off into the distance a look of bewilderment across her face.   
The taller one pauses and seems alittle shaken by the answer.  
"So is it time?"The taller one asks.  
The short one turns slowly, still a stern look upon her face,"Soon, we must wait for now..."  
~  
  
Usagi's eyes began to clear, she could once again see. Her mind felt light again and she dropped her hands from her face, it made a thudd on the lab table. She could see her hands were soaked with tears she must have been crying cause of the pain. That vision was weird, she didn't even know the people who had appeared in it, yet for some reason her mind told her she did. Usagi fell into deep thought, as she pondered these thoughts, John walked in with some coffee and cookies. "Ah I see your up, i was wondering when you would arise, its already 11:30 am. I brought some lunch although its more like breakfast for you."   
Usagi stared down at the plate of cookies, there were seven hmm... not filling enough but she was hungry. John offered her the plate and a cup of hot boiling coffee, which she had to blow on a hundered times before it was suitable for drinking. Usagi raised the cup of coffee to her lips and began to sip, she fried her tongue and found it looking like charcole. She decided to start with the cookies first, she grabbed two and nibbled slowly on the first one. Wow, they were good, maybe just two more...she thought. While reaching for two more cookies, John took a sip of his coffee and spoke,"Did you sleep well?" Usagi fell off the lab table, she landed on the floor, the plate of cookies in hand. She had two in her mouth she was munching away. John laughed and chewed on his cookie,"Your certainly hungry."he chuckled.   
Usagi stopped munching, she was suprising herself as well...never had she been so hungry before. She was devouring all the cookies in a flash. Usagi finished her cookies and took another sip of coffee, something was missing though, her stomach told her. Usagi searched around the room her eyes landed on John's cookie, he was only a quarter way through it. John was rambeling on about his morning when he noticed Usagi's two blue eyes glimmering at him. She had the cutest baby expression on and she was drooling a bit at the mouth. John looked down at his cookie and pulled it closer to his chest,"MINE!" he yelled.   
Usagi whimpered, John felt kinda bad and dropped his guard on his cookie long enough for Usagi to grab it out of his possion. She swallowed it in two bits and then patted her stomach, a satisfied grin across her face. Her face suddenly fell silent as she realized the cookie crime she had just commited, she never was this hungry before and never had she ever stolen food from others...she was shocking herself.  
John put down his coffee and helped Usagi up off the floor, he brushed off the cookie crumbs that covered her lab gown. John smiled at her, he helped her onto the lab table. Usagi lay silent for a moment then spoke,"Can I do something I am a bit bored with sitting in this lab all day, is there anything we could play or do?" Suddenly the image of the eight dead women and one man flashed into Usagi's mind, she saw their blood once more. Usagi held her hands to her head, John looked worried. She dropped her hands and faced John, he seemed concerned, but should she tell him about her weird dream? She stared up into John's worried eyes and replied,"It's nothing...don't worry"  
John still seemed concerned, but he didn't force her, he walked off for a bit and brought back with him a glass of water. Usagi took a couple sips then handed back the glass of water, she sighed and breathed gently. "I know what game I would like to play!"   
John smiles and asks,"Tell me which one?"  
She whispers in his ear giggling slightly, his face drops,"Oh God not that game!"  
  
In another part of the labratory, six lab men including John are twisted together over a polka dotted game mat. "Left foot...blue,"Usagi mutters, as she spins the dial once more. You can hear the groans and shrieks from the lab men who are suffering tremendous pain of trying to be more flexible.   
Usagi laughs whole heartedly, Twister was her favorite game, although she never knew she had one. "Right hand...yellow,"she shouted. As the men began to fall and collapse on one another, Usagi almost rolled over in laughter, she never had had this much enjoyment before. John crawled over to her, his limbs ached from so much flexing, he tried to stand up and wobbled a abit. Usagi noticed his trouble and helped him to his feet. "I tell you i haven't seen you so happy before,"John smiles. Usagi nods,"Yes I am surprising myself today..."her voice trailed off, she fell into a sudden silence.   
John looked at her corcerned,"Is something wrong?"  
Usagi bit her lip,should she tell him of the dream she had,what would he say, what would he think of it? Her mind was spinning with questions. "I...I...can't tell you,"she races off down the hallway, she was so confused. John sees her rush off worry filling his eyes, something was wrong he knew it.  
  
Usagi ran into John's bedroom, she threw herself onto the bed. She was so confused and even worse the pain was coming back, she was having tremendous aches and she felt as if she was having a migrane 100 times worse. She held her hands to her temples, and began to breathe rapidly, her throat felt cloaged, her lungs were struggling to get air. Was she suffocating? Was she dying? Everything went black, Usagi clutched her throat with her hands, she was choaking on her own air. Her mind went blank and suddenly she could no longer hear, all her senses were being cut off, she was like a blind person but worse. All her connections to the outside world had been disconnected. What was she to do...but she couldn't even think, her mind felt hazy and before she knew it she collapsed on the bed.   
"I see your suffering from some horrible pain..."A voice said, almost laughing silently.  
"Yes...please make it stop"  
"You want me to stop? But I was having so much fun!"  
"How could you?! What do you want from me, that would lead you to make me suffer so?"  
"All I want is your power that lays deep within you, until I have it you will never be at peace."  
"What? I don't have any power, I'm just a regular girl!"  
"On the contraire you are a very important girl indeed"  
"And what are all these images I am having?!"  
The voice laughs slightly,"Oh those, you will know in time...your power is still lying dormant within you."  
"What?!"  
"I have only begun my journey within you, I still have much to learn about you and your power, so for now I'll wait, but remember I will come to you in your next dream..."voice trails off.  
  
  
~  
Somewhere else...  
Three men walk up to a woman on a throne, they kneel down. The black haired one speaks,"You called Princess."  
"Yes it is time for your new mission,"The Woman replies.  
"She has revived and her memories are coming back to her slowly,"The short one steps out from the gloom.  
The black haired one stands up, followed by the white and brown haired ones.   
Black haired one bows,"I understand, we won't fail."  
The Woman nods her head and dismisses the three men, she turns to the short one,"Will this work?"  
The short one frowns a bit,"I hope so, she is our only hope of Earth's renewal."  
~  
  
Back at the lab, Usagi awakes to see a black haired man standing in the doorway, his eyes locked on her. He seems to have been watching over her. His arms are crossed and he is standing against the door frame as stylish as possible. He is wearing a red coat and pants, he has a white shirt under his coat and his tie is blue.   
"Konnichiwa Ordango, long time no see,"The black haired man smiles.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Awakening

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Well the second chapter was a success I believe, now for the third chapter! For all of you that think my story is good thanks, this chapter is for you and its a long awaited one too. If you want the cover(title page) for my story email me at BlueNoelle6@netscape.net and I'll send it to you. And another thing, review my story(for all those people who haven't) i would appriciate it alot. And a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story and love it, your reviews make me so happy and make me wanna write more.  
  
"Who are you?"Usagi looked questioningly at the black haired man.  
The man seemed to almost faint from shock at her not knowing his name, a slight disappointed look crossed his face. He picked himself off the floor and took his once proud pose again, he forced a grin back on his face,"I'm surprised you don't remember me, I'm Seiya Kou." Seiya folded his arms and smirked, he closed his eyes and waited for the awed expression from Usagi. After what seemed to be centuries of silence Seiya opened his eyes to see what was taking Usagi so long, when he saw the girl had her back to him and was humming to herself while twirling her hair. Seiya's mouth dropped wide and his eyes bugged, his arms drooped. A white haired man walked in, Usagi turned to face him as she heard his footsteps come up behind her. Her glowing blue eyes met two green ones the man and Usagi jumped back in fear both screaming like girls. "Who are you?!" Usagi shouted, a bit of trembling in her voice.   
The white haired man puffed out a breath of hot air, he adjusted his hair and then placed his hands on his hips,"No need to be so scared, my name is Yaten, I'm Seiya's younger brother...don't you remember us..."his voice trailed off, his expression on his face turned into a huge smirk and his entire face turned pink, he cried out in laughter. Usagi's eyebrows raised in question, she followed Yaten's green eyes of sight, there she saw the source of Yaten's laughter. There was Seiya over in the corner pouting, he looked so babyish. "No one loves me...that's ok, I don't need them...atleast I REMEMBER MY OWN NAME!!" Yaten covered his mouth, he couldn't control his laughter, Seiya shot him an evil glare. Usagi's face was expressionless she just turned her head back and forth between the two, nodding her head whenever one said something, she ended up taking a nap after 20 minutes of the argument had gotten underway. It was Taiki the oldest brother, who had brown hair, that finally stepped in and stopped the fight. The three turned to Usagi, she was sleeping, her head nestled in her arms, which were crossed, she had a slight babyish grin on her face, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her hair was laying out all over her, it was like a personal blanket, it traveled down to her feet, it was more a silverish gray now instead of blonde. Yaten spoke,"Hey!..mhmhmh" Seiya placed his hand firmly over Yaten's mouth and raised a finger to his lips as giving the single to be silent. Taiki scooted Yaten out of the lab area and Seiya sooned followed but not before walking over to Usagi and kissing her on the cheek.  
An ordango haired female stands atop a crystal perch, her white gown with see through butterfly wings flowing behind her. Atop her head rests a crown of dignity with a heart shape as its main attraction. In her hands she holds a staff, which she extends away from her body out infront of her. The staff reaches from the ground to her shoulders. She is encircled by the moon its rays glowing down on her. Suddenly a flash of light passes across her, in place of her gown she is wearing white boots with heels, a fuku with multicolored and multilayered skirt, gloves the length of her elbow, and where a tiara once sat is a crescent moon on her forehead. In place of the butterfly wings now sit real angel wings. The female turns her head toward us she smiles,"Eternal..."  
Usagi feels her body being shaken, she wakes up to two blue blazing eyes, they are peering at her fiercely. "Odango you awake yet?"It's Seiya. Usagi fully opens her eyes and unfolds her arms and pulls herself up into a sitting position on the table. Usagi feels drowsy and her eyes flicker from open to shut every so often, she is confused about the dream she has had and rests her head in her hands. Seiya looks at her concerned,"Are you ok Odango?" Usagi turns her attention toward him,"Why do you keep calling me that?"   
Seiya looks at her confused,"What...you mean,Odango?"  
Usagi nods her head.  
Seiya places his forefinger and thumb against his chin, he seems to be searching for the answer,"I have always called you that ever since I met you."  
Usagi's eyebrows furrow she peers at him confused,"But we just met a couple of hours ago..."  
Seiya opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by John who says that dinner is ready. Seiya and Usagi head down to the dining hall.  
  
  
The clock in the dining room struck 7:00 and people filled in, mainly John, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Usagi had run late, she came in around 7:10 almost tripping over her skirt and high heels that John had given her to wear to the dinner, she stumbeled into her chair beside Seiya, she landed butt first but her feet ended up in the air and her head on the chair rest. She smiled and blushed embarassed by her situation, Yaten, Taiki, and John stood up to see the akward Usagi in her chair. She laughed a bit and chanted,"Well atleast I made it!" Seiya covered his mouth and chuckled silently. Usagi straightened herself, and fixed herself in the chair to a proper sitting position.  
After a couple minutes food was passed out, and eating got underway. Halfway through the meal Seiya noticed Usagi hadn't touched anything on her plate, she seemed to be silently staring at it. He continued eating, trying to not attract to much attention, at the same time concerned for Usagi. Usagi was feeling pain in her stomach now her entire body ached, but she didn't want to ruin dinner for everyone, she tried to conceal the pain. The room was entirely quiet except for the occassional swallow,sip, or movement of utensils. Soon the pain became too overwhelming for Usagi she started to squirm. Seiya saw Usagi squirm every so often, he wonder what was wrong with her, would Usagi tell him? Usagi decided it was time for her to leave and rest, she excused herself and rushed off toward the bedrooms. Seiya decided to follow her and find out what was wrong, he excused himself also and raced off after her...leaving a confused Taiki,John, and a still hungry Yaten, tearing away at his food.  
  
Usagi laid down on the bed trying to restrict the squirms but it was no use, her body was crying out in pain. Her forehead was sweating drastically, she brushed away some sweat with her hand and at that moment she felt how burning hot her forehead was. What's wrong with me she thought. Suddenly Usagi felt a presence...  
"I'm Home..."  
"You Bastard..."  
"Touchy Touchy, don't take out your anger on me I'm not doing anything it's your own power that's killing you."  
"What?!"  
"It's killing you cause you can't control it."  
"But...there is away I can save you..."  
"Really? Please stop the pain."  
"Oh, well I can do that for a price..."  
"What's the price?"  
"Doesn't matter, I'll stop your pain."  
"Awaken! Awaken! Become one with your Master, show your full power!"  
Usagi felt a bright light flash over her, she screamed at the pain hitting her. In a flash the beam was gone and she cried out one last time, spitting out some blood in the process, then her body fell limp on the bed. She moaned, slowly she brought her head up and then she saw it, in the mirror across from the bed. Her hair was now white up in heart odangos and on her forehead lay a star. Her eyes were more grayish bluish now too. Usagi touched her face with her hand, this definetely was her face. Yet she didn't look like herself, Usagi continued to stare into the mirror in disbelief, what had happened to her?! Just outside the bedroom a shadow moved back into the gloom, it quickly sped away, running off down the halls.  
  
Back down in the dining hall John was holding a conversation with Taiki and Yaten. The three sat around the fire place, drinking small glasses of after dinner wine. Taiki of course with his favorite after dinner reading material. Soon thereafter Seiya came in, he had a astonished look on his face, and yet it seemed sad, Yaten and Taiki wondered what was wrong. "I'm glad you are all here, I have something important to discuss with you three," John sighed, he paused for a moment or two, before continuing,"While Usagi was in cryogenic sleep, we erased all of her memories. This was neccessary in making sure she wouldn't remember that horrible final day of Earth," John paused again, he seemed to be recollecting his thoughts. Suddenly Seiya sprung up violently, he shouted,"You deprived her of all her life memories!!" He continued, without pausing for air,"Don't you see the condition she's in because of what you did!?!   
The silence was deafening and Seiya was getting angrier by the minute. Finally he spoke,"She is like a lost and confused little girl." Everyone sat silently. Taiki and Yaten refused to show any emotion. It was John who broke the silence,"Her memories are slowly resurfacing, and she will remember enough to save Earth." Seiya glared at him,"Who cares about the renewal of Earth! The point is, she will never be herself again no matter how many things she remembers!"  
Seiya turned his back to the three and stomped off down the hallway, one question in his mind . . . Will he ever get the back the Usagi he knew and loved?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Blinded Battle

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Well I am finally to chapter 4 :cheers: Oh and its 12:45 am here, my latest writing time so far. This is a new record for me :cheers: Anyways be kind in your reviews remember and review please! I am catching SilverRay's bad habits, oh well we are best friends after all and I am even on the phone with her now as we speak!! Say hi SilveRay!   
Silver Ray: Hi...yawn   
Silver Valkyrie: Alittle more enthusiam please!   
Silver Ray: Omae O Koroso...yawn  
Silver Valkyrie: I love you too buddy!  
  
While walking down the corridor, Seiya noticed a white light shining from Usagi's bedroom, being suspicous he decided to investigate. He quickly floated across the marble floor and peeked in the door to the bedroom. His eyes stretched wide and he fell short of breath, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Usagi a white aura surrounding her as if she was in some sort of meditation. She was floating a few inches above the bed too, and her dress was no longer the gown she wore to dinner it was a white fuku, with rainbow colored skirt, long ribbons, and she had a star brooch on her chest. She also wore two glass slippers that had heels. Seiya slowly but cautiously approached her, he was breathing rapidly and his face became stuck in an awed posture. One thought came into his mind at this moment, how beautiful she was, she stunned him with her elegance. Some how he had never took the time to really notice how beautiful she was, maybe it was her odangos or her kiddish antics that kept him from it, whatever it was it didn't matter now. Seiya now stood face to face with her, his blue eyes lovingly staring at her closed eyelids. How much he wished he could kiss her, but that would be inappropriate, and disrespectful to her. However it was so ever tempting, especially since with her floating he wouldn't have to bend down and do it. He leaned alittle closer till their lips were just barely touching, and that's when Usagi's eyes flickered open. Seiya was a bit surprised, he stepped back a few steps from the shock, and that's when he realized it. Usagi's once blue eyes, were now dark pools of blood, or red. Seiya gasped and almost stumbled back from the jolt of her appearance. Usagi's rich red eyes focused on him, and evil grin formed on her face. The white aura around her dissapeared and she slowly floated down to the floor, landing delicately on her feet. She raised her arm up into the air and slowly opened her hand the palm just showing. A staff appeared and placed itself in her palm. She placed the butt of the staff on the floor, and held it to the right of her. The staff itself was mesmurizing, it had a star as it main top, with wings extending from it. Usagi raised her right arm and positioned her palm facing Seiya, a white light glowed in the center of her palm. Seiya was too stunned by the light to move, he was paralyzed. The light extended into a beam and shot from her palm, it hit Seiya and threw him against the wall. Seiya didn't know what had hit him when he saw the beam of light flying his way. Before he knew it he was smashed against the wall, his body unmovable. He slowly raised his head up, barely able to control his muscles,"Why are you doing this Odango..."before he could continue she hit him with another beam of light knocking him unconsious. His back now bleeding, dark red sploches staining the wall. Usagi chackled,"Ignorant Human..."she walked over to his now almost dead body and kicked him with her heels,"Your no match for me..." she paused, she could feel another presence in the room. Two shadows stepped toward her, one tall the other considerably shorter. "Pick a fight with Seiya and you will have to start one with us too,"The white haired female grinned. "Deal with one of the family you will have to deal with the whole family,"The brown haired female shouted. In unison,"For we are..."   
"Sailor Star Healer!"   
"And Sailor Star Maker!"  
"Sailor Starlights Stage on!"  
  
Usagi chuckled, and grinned,"Oh I'll take care of you both!"  
Maker and Healer assumed battle formation.  
Usagi shot another white beam at Healer and Maker, they dodged it easily. Healer landed behind Usagi and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her as hard as she could. "You think you can restrain me!Think again!"Usagi chackled. She clenched her hands into fists and flung Healer against the bed post, she picked up her staff which had fallen to the floor. She set her sights on Maker, shooting a blinding beam toward her. Maker quickly cried out,"Star Gentle Uterus!" The blue and white lights clashed, Maker held strong. Healer used the bed post to pull herself back up. She turned in time just to see Maker get sent flying against the wall. Healer charged at Usagi, she managed to kick Usagi in the side cheek hard enough to knock her down on the floor. Usagi's red eyes glared at Healer as she saw a trickle of blood run down her cheek. "You will pay for that!" Usagi screamed. She flung her staff at Healer, who in turn dodged the strikes. Finally Usagi was quick enough to grab Healer by the neck with her left hand, she raised Healer up high, making her grip around Healer's neck tighter and tighter. Healer gasped for air,"You...bitch!" Healer spit on Usagi and kicked her hard. Once Usagi felt the impact of Healer's foot she dropped the girl, and clenched her stomach. Maker shook her head, and slowly staggered into a standing position. Maker saw Healer lying over in a pile, gasping for air while Usagi stood over Healer, clenching her stomach, and wincing in pain. Maker saw this as her chance to strike, she raced up behind Usagi grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, Usagi struggled but to no avail. Healer continued to gasp for air, but somehow managed to stand up. She turned around and began to attack Usagi with punches and kicks, making blood fly everywhere.   
Seiya's eyes slowly moved, he somehow managed to open them enough to see Healer attacking Usagi. His voice was horse from being beaten badly,"Healer what are doing...don't kill her, she is the real Usagi but i think she is being controlled by some sort of evil..."Seiya tried to stand up but only managed to fall back down. At the sound of hearing Seiya's voice Healer turned her head toward him long enough for Usagi to kick Healer against a table and fling Maker against the bed. "And again you fail, you are not worthy opponents!"Usagi shouted. Seiya looked over at Healer and Maker both were out cold, it was all up to him, but he was in no better condition. Somehow he gathered the strength to stand up, he cried out,"Fighter Star Power Make-Up!"   
"Well, well do you wanna challenge me also?"Usagi chackled.  
"I won't let that evil spirit darken your soul any longer Odango, I will free you!"Fighter cried.  
Usagi smirked,"You must be blind as the real Usagi stands before you silly girl, but I am the new and improved one, the old me was a weakling."  
Fighter glared at Usagi,"No! Your the weakling, you may have supreme power but the real Usagi will always be stronger than you because she knows the power of love and emotion!"  
"Cocky!You are foolish and mislead, I'll fix that!"Usagi grins, she shoots a beam at Seiya, he dodges it somehow.  
Fighter lands on the top of the bed, but before she can jump again Usagi shoots another beam and it hits Fighter knocking her off the bed and landing back first on the hard floor. Usagi places her foot on Fighter's wind pipe she smirks,"I will give you the pleasure of a long and painful death!" Fighter glares at Usagi,"I won't die yet not until I free you Usagi!"Fighter places her hands on Usagi's leg and tries to pull her off with no avail. Usagi pushes harder with her foot. No! I can't die now! Usagi needs me! Fighter kicks up with her legs and hits Usagi making her stumble and release her foot off Fighter's wind pipe. Fighter bit her lip, forgive me Usagi,"Star Serious Laser!" The beam of light hits Usagi and knocks her against the wall, blood spurts from her mouth.   
Ugh! I have had enough with you guys! a black demon leaves Usagi's unconcious body, and vanishes into the thin air. I will be back!  
Fighter races over to Usagi, her dress has returned back to her dinner gown and her eyes are now blue once again. Fighter distransforms, back into Seiya. Seiya wraps his arms around Usagi and pulls her close to his chest, he runs his fingers through her white hair. "It's all over for now..." Seiya looks down at the unconsious Usagi and kisses her on the forehead, please be well Seiya thought, I don't know what I would do without you...   
  



	5. Do You Remember?

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 5  
Author's Note: Well I have made it this far, so it is time to mention some of the little people that helped make this story possible. :Clears throat: SilverRay for hours of encouragement and help in chapter title making, Silver Shadows for being my personal editor, all my friends for sticking with me, and most importantly the toilet for always being there when I had to let it out. But anyways now that I am done with the list of names its time for me to go use the john, see ya later enjoy chapter 5!  
  
It had now been two weeks since Usagi's battle with the Starlights, everyone had recovered except for Usagi who laid in a coma. The starlights had tried many times to awake her but it was no use, all they could do was wait. Seiya of all was the most concerned, he had never left Usagi's bedside since she was diagnosed with being in a coma. Besides never leaving her bedside Seiya no longer ate nor spoke, he was lost in his despair. Until Usagi awoke he wouldn't have the pleasure of eating, sleeping, or speaking. Seiya rested his his hand on Usagi's pale one, he weakly smiled at her closed eyelids, almost looking for her to smile back at him, almost as if wishing she would just jump up and be alright again. Taiki and Yaten watched from the doorway, they had decided it was best to leave Seiya to his confinement, intruding would only cause more problems. Seiya clasped Usagi's hand tightly, as if he felt he was keeping her from dying, keeping her safe from harm. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, a tear spilling off his cheek onto her eyelids. Yet she still remained dormant, Usagi was a sleeping beauty that wouldn't be awakened. Seiya then repostured himself once again and sat there silently, watching over his princess till she awakened.   
Inside Usagi's mind, she was having numerous dreams or flashbacks of people and places she only vaguely remembered from earlier dreams. She saw ruins on the moon, four women gathered around her on a crystal perch, a pink haired girl, two women dead in a church objects hovering over them, a long black haired woman who called herself Mistress 9, a pegasus, four amazon warriors, a small girl named chibi chibi, three hot guys called the Three Lights, and finally a woman with golden hair stealing star seeds. But there was one image that stuck out from all the others, it was a woman standing alone in the darkness, she had white hair in heart odangos, fierce blue eyes that were wise and yet old, a white fuku with rainbow colored skirt, angel wings bent behind her, and a nine pointed star upon her forehead. She seemed to be crying, tears rolling down her delicate cheeks, she was holding a blade that dripped with fresh blood. Usagi was confused none of this made sense to her and yet she was compelled to try and understand it.  
"Do you remember?" a voice spoke softly, it sounded like a woman's.  
"I don't know...this is all so confusing,"Usagi murmured.  
"Look here,"The voice commanded.  
Usagi turned and saw a young girl fighting a demon, with a purple cat at her side. Usagi stared at it mesmurized.  
"See that girl?"The voice said,"That was you."  
Usagi watched, as the girl got hit and began to cry cause her knee was bleeding.  
"And so was this..."The voice called.  
A new image appeared this time of a princess in a white gown, she was staring at the Earth from a balcony.  
"That was your past self, remember?"The voice paused, waiting for Usagi's response.  
Usagi nodded her head.  
"That was you, Moon Princess Serenity."The voice continued,"And now this..."  
An image of a girl upon a crystal perch in a fuku, she turned and whispered Eternal...  
"That was in one of my dreams!"Usagi shouted.  
"Yes it was..."The voice replied,"That is you also, and finally this..."  
The last image was of a white haired woman with heart odangos and a nine pointed star on her forehead fighting a golden haired woman.  
"This is your future, and final self...your last reincarnation as Sailor Cosmos,"The voice chanted.  
Usagi held her head with her hands she felt memories flooding back in, her head suddenly felt full with knowledge and information.  
"I remember now...sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Usagi shouted.  
"Good now for the last thing, transform yourself Usagi, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, your destiny awaits you!"The voice repraised.  
Usagi nodded, she shouted out,"Universal Cosmos Power Make-Up!" A warm light passed over her body, Usagi closed her eyes and let the light guide her, she was a Sailor Soldier once again. Her sworn duty, to protect the galaxy and all its inhabitants.  
  
Back in the bedroom...Seiya had fallen asleep in the chair, he had placed next to Usagi's bed. His eyelids felt a light hit them, it wasn't blinding though and so he opened them to see Usagi's body enveloped in a warm light. Seiya almost knocked over the chair he was sitting in when he stepped back from the light amazed. Taiki and Yaten rushed in, to see an astonished Seiya looking down at the glowing body of Usagi. Suddenly a binding light filled the entire room, and you could see the out line of a woman floating in its rays. When the light retreated Seiya saw Usagi standing face to face with him, she was in the same outfit that she had worn when she had battled him, Yaten, and Taiki. Seiya lost all his emotions at once, tears filled his eyes and he grabbed Usagi fiercly pulling her tight against his chest. "Usagi, I'm so glad you are alright, I thought I lost you!"Seiya cried. Usagi did nothing in return, she just stood there letting her arms and body fall limp in Seiya's grip. After a couple seconds, Usagi slipped out of Seiya's grip, she smiled at him,"I am sorry I worried you Seiya, but now that I have regained my memories we can go kick some butt!" Usagi jumped up and down giggling slightly, she was so full of life now. After a bit of horsing around Usagi detransformed into regular clothing. She was wearing pale blue shorts, a tank top that was white and a pink blouse. She had a pendant dangling around her neck it was of a nine pointed star. The nine pointed star, her last reincarnation...Sailor Cosmos, Seiya thought. Usagi turned to Taiki and Yaten she smiled whole heartedly, and asked,"Can I count on you two as well to help me?" Taiki and Yaten firmly nodded. Usagi turned back to Seiya who seemed to be ever so silent now,"Is something wrong?"Usagi asked. "Wha? Oh...no I am fine..."Seiya stuttered. He was so happy that he had the old Usagi back, but something bothered him...in her eyes she held no love for him.   
  
  
  



	6. It Takes Two to Tango

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: Well I am finally here at chapter six, and I am so happy! :jumps up and down: And not only that but I actually have an idea of what is gonna happen at the end of my story already! Sorry can't tell you anything don't wanna ruin it for you. Anyways its getting interesting, Usagi has regained her memories...FINALLY!! And finally they can kick some butt!! Ha ha, anyways on with chapter six check ya later!  
  
~  
"She has finally regained her memories..."The short one murmurs.  
"Yes...but will the demon try to control her again?"The tall woman asks.  
"I am sure of it,"The short one replies.  
"Then shouldn't we join them? You saw when the demon fought them, he wipped them out easily, it was a miracle they survived,"The woman blurted out.  
The short one nodded,"Yes you are right, I think they will need our help, and anyways we need to protect Usagi or else the Earth has no hope of being reborn."  
The woman nodded in argreement,"Well then shall we depart?"  
The short one nodded,"Yes the sooner the better."  
~  
Back at the lab, everything was back to normal except for the occasional Usagi blunder. Every since getting her memories back Usagi was becoming more and more like her regular self, first it was the bad math skills, next it was the kitchen explosion, third it was the outrageous eating habits, and fourth it was being called Bunny on a regular basis.  
"Bunny?"John exclaimed.  
"Yes,"Usagi replied,"That's what most people call me, I like it!"She giggled.  
"Oh?"John answered, still confused,"Well I guess bunny it is." He smiled.  
"Yea but its not as cute as what I call her,"Seiya strode into the lunch room, he took a seat by Usagi. He patted one of her heart shaped odangos,"I call her odango!" He seemed proud of his statement.   
Usagi stared at Seiya frustrated,"You know once and awhile you could try and call me Bunny!"  
Seiya turned toward her and smiled,"Odango..."He laughed,"Nope I don't think I could ever stop calling you Odango." His laughter continued.  
Usagi glared at him, she crossed her arms and turned her back toward him, but kept her head in his direction, sticking her tongue out at him. "You are such a meanie,"Usagi said.  
Seiya stopped laughing and looked at her his blue eyes serious now,"Ah your so easy to tease, I didn't mean anything by it, sorry..."  
Usagi looked at him, he was giving her his puppy eyes. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him any longer. She looked into his eyes, he looked like a little boy, who had just been bad and was trying to get out of punishment. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.   
Seiya looked at her, she was laughing, she looked so cute when she laughed, like a little girl who had just been flattered by an older man, and was embarassed. Being a guy, the thought of kissing her now and totally shocking her was tempting. Unfortunately for Usagi, this time Seiya gave into temptation.  
Usagi watched as Seiya grabbed her by the arms tightly and pulled himself toward her. Her eyes went wide as he pressed his lips to hers, at that moment she felt an electrical impulse surge through her. She could feel her cheeks get hot. For a couple seconds she was stunned, but after she realized what happened she shoved Seiya off screaming,"PERVERT!" She wiped her lips with her hands,"Ugh don't ever do that again without my permission!" She pushed him again, this time knocking him onto the floor. Seiya was totally shocked, he hadn't expected this reaction from Usagi. His butt hurt too since the floor was solid marble. Usagi stomped off out of the lunch room and down the hallway, he could hear the echo of her stomps all the way down the corridor.  
While walking down the hallway, Usagi ran into John, who was carrying a large box of materials. The box came crashing down, the materials spilling everywhere, Usagi slipped twice on the same bottle.   
"Are you ok?"John asked worried.  
"Yes I am fine,"Usagi stammered rubbing her sore butt.  
John helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you, what were you gonna do with those materials?"Usagi asked, still rubbing her butt.  
John didn't reply, he just hung his head, a grin crossed his face, he laughed quietly.  
"Huh? Is something wrong?"Usagi asked, bending down to try and make eye contact with John, while rubbing her butt.  
"No nothing is wrong, everything is working perfectly,"John chackled.  
Usagi stared at him blankly,"What are you talking about?"  
John threw his head up laughing,"Oh you are so unbenowst to what is really going on, oh well it makes no difference in fact it might make the job easier!"  
Usagi stepped back, she was completely confused.   
"Now come with me Moon Princess!!"John shouted, he extended his hand to her.  
Usagi slapped away his hand,"No way am I going anywhere with you, especially when you are obviously losing it! You know it's like when someone is drunk, if they offer you a ride home you damn well turn it down, unless you wanna die knowing your being buried next to a psychotic person!"  
John chackled,"Oh I am far from being a psychotic person, I know what I am doing! Now come with me!"  
This time Usagi wasn't able to easily slap away his hand, before she knew it a blinding light encircled around her and when the light cleared Usagi saw that her hand had been placed in his. She tried screaming but her voice was silenced by lights that appeared around them and flickered, filling the entire room. In a flash the lights dissapeared and Usagi along with them.  
  
Back in the lunch room, Seiya was pulling himself off the the floor, while rubbing his sore butt. As Seiya staggered toward the doorway to go and run after Usagi, he heard a voice in the back of his head. When he took a moment or two to carefully listen he found out that the voice was coming from a corner in the lunchroom. The pacific spot was by the drink machine. He moved toward the vending machine,the voice sounded muffled. As he listened more he could make out two female voices arguing with one another. Seiya thought it was coming from inside the vending machine so he placed his ear against it and replied,"Hello?" he listened closely for a response.   
After a couple seconds he heard two female voices scream,"IN HERE!" Seiya noticed the closet door shaking, he advanced toward it. Seiya grabbed the nearest object he could to use as a weapon against whatever was in the closet, to his dismay all he could find was a newspaper. Seiya slowly proceeded to the closet. When he finally got there he threw the door open and held his newspaper high. Out fell two females, one had pink hair and was in a sailor fuku, her hair alot like Usagi's, the other with red hair, wearing a head dress, who was in a gown. Seiya's eyes widened,"PRINCESS!!" he shot down to the ground frantically trying to help the red haired female up.   
The red haired female got to her feet and straightened herself into a royal posture. While the pink haired girl struggled finally pulling herself up with the help of Seiya. The pink haired girl took her place next to the red haired female. Seiya kneeled down and lowered his head,"It is good to see you Princess Kayaku," Seiya announced. Kayaku smiled,"It is good to see you also Seiya, now stop bowing and stand up." Seiya nodded,"Yes my Princess." Kayaku giggled, she hated the way he always treated her so royaly.  
The pink haired girl stepped forward,"Kayaku remember what we are hear for!"  
Kayaku nodded,"Yes I remember..."   
Seiya's face looked like that of a confused little boy,"What are you here for?"  
Kayaku partially opened her mouth to speak, when the pink haired girl pushed to the front, she stared directly into Seiya's eyes.  
"Who are you?" Seiya asked.  
The pink haired girl, who looked about 19 or so, smiled,"Why I am Chibi-Usa daughter of Usagi."  
Seiya blushed, embarassed that he couldn't tell right away by the hair.  
Chibi-Usa payed no attention to Seiya she continued,"We are here to help you in your battle with the demon."  
Seiya's face straightened,"Good we needed reinforcements."  
"Right! And we are those reinforcements!"Chibi-Usa smiled, she detransformed into a pink tank top, and white shorts.  
All this while Kayaku remained silent, she seemed disturbed. Seiya and Chibi-Usa turned to her,"Is something wrong princess?"Seiya asked concerned. Kayaku's eyes seemed downcast, she stared at the floor,"I have just recieved some distressing news..." Seiya and Chibi-Usa looked at her their eyes filled with worry. "What is it Kayaku?"Chibi-Usa asked. Kayaku looked up into Seiya's eyes,"Usagi has been kidnapped,"she murmured.  
  
~Somewhere deep within the Earth's Crust~  
Usagi awoke to find herself on a damp bench inside a jail cell. The place smelled of rottening flesh, and blood laid everywhere. Yuck, Usagi thought, obviously they don't do their spring cleaning. She decided to remain on the chair, or otherwise she would have to step through puddles of blood. Usagi felt sick to her stomach, she pulled her feet to her chest and cuddle herself trying not to seem scared. Since she had the time to spare Usagi decided to look around her newly accomadated jail cell, she had never been in one before. All there was were bars at the front, one bench hanging by chains, and a fan which ever so slowly moved once and awhile. Usagi rested her head against the stone cobble, and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't especially since after a couple seconds she heard voices coming down the hallway. Usagi pulled her head forward to look at whoever was coming in. In came John. He came directly over to Usagi's cell and peered in.  
"Well, well what a fine specimen you are..."John chackled, slowly rubbing his hands together.  
Usagi squeezed herself against the wall, she was so glad that this lunatic wasn't getting close to her. "Your crazy..."Was all Usagi replied with.  
John laughed more,"You know we have had so many specimens but none were as powerful and as interesting as you."  
Usagi's stomach felt sick with disgust,"Yeah and I'm gonna kick your butt!"she replied.  
John backed away abit,"OH I am SO scared!"He laughed.  
Geez, Usagi thought, You think he could get a better line than that.  
"Well come on, if your so hot to trot than show me your power!"John shouted.  
Usagi decided this was her chance, but something didn't feel right, she was foolish and disregarded it.  
"Universal Cosmos Power Make-Up!"Usagi yelled.  
Her clothes transformed into a white sailor fuku with a rainbow skirt. She wore glass high heels on her feet, and she had a nine pointed star on her forehead.   
John smiled,"Your too pretty to be in a jail cell..."  
Cosmos turned her lip up in disgust, she cried out,"Silver Shooting Star!"  
A white light filled the room when it dissapeared the jail cell bars had been blow off.  
"Such power..."John said in awe.  
Cosmos raced toward John, she stepped on his foot with her heel, whacked his head with her staff and kicked him in that special spot with her other heel. John staggered back wincing in pain. "Your beauty hides imaginable power..."John grimaced.  
Cosmos wanted to finish him off but before she could she felt her body being pulled down by gravity. "What...is...this..."She gasped.  
"Ha ha you are no match for the boss...his telekinetic powers are unbeatable,"John replied.  
Cosmos tried to move her body, but it was crushed under the weight, she winced in pain crying out. As her vision began to blacken out an image flashed in her mind, it was of Seiya. She was so sorry now for being mean to him earlier that morning at the lab, when now she needed him the most. "Forgive me Seiya..."she whispered, then her vision faded away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Misled Dance

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 7  
Author's Note: I am dedicating this chapter to Kristin, the only other person besides my friend who reviewed my story, thanks Kristin. For all you other people out there who have read my story and haven't reviewed, please do! I would love to know what you think of my story! Anyways from what I hear everyone is mad at John for betraying Usagi and for Seiya not getting Usagi's attention toward him. It will get better but I can't promise anything, so just read this chapter and see how it goes. Oh yeah and I am going to wait for 10 reviews before I work on Chapter 8, so start reviewing!  
  
Back at the lab, Kayaku was holding a meeting with everyone about the kidnapping of Usagi. Taiki, Yaten, and Chibi-Usa were there, but Seiya remained in his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, his head stretched back on his crossed arms. Although Seiya's eyes were fixed on the ceiling his mind was running, numerous questions popped into his head from time to time. After a few minutes Seiya could hear the meeting getting underway, he didn't want to go, his mind and body were both in pain right now. Just doing nothing right now was good enough for him. Seiya closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but a vision intruded his slumber. The vision was of early that morning in the lunch room when Seiya had kissed Usagi without her permission and she got really mad at him. He felt bad, he had gone against her personal boundaries and for that he felt as if he had been disrespectful to her. He would understand if now she would never have any love for him, Seiya cussed, he could never forgive himself for being such an idiot. What was he thinking anyways? Even if she hadn't said those things and got annoyed, she didn't kiss back so there was no point in the kiss, obviously she still had no affection for him the way he did for her. Seiya felt sick to his stomach, as his mind thought, he was already defeated, he was placing himself in a onesided love. He knew he would never be completely happy till Usagi loved him, but that was impossible. All he could do for now is show her as much love and affection as his heart could muster. But then again his heart was already split and it might never heal. Seiya was so mad, he blamed himself for everything, Usagi would never love him...he was too much of a jerk.  
Seiya was awakened by a slight jolt, he opened his eyes to see Chibi-Usa standing there beside his bed. "What do you want?"Seiya asked almost impatient, he was too mad at himself to be bothered right now with little things. Chibi-Usa's face turned up alittle like he had just offended her, but she remained calm and replied,"Sorry for bothering you Seiya but we need you right now in command room." Seiya glared at her, although she looked 19 Seiya thought her much younger. He had to admit though after carefully examining her that she looked alot like Usagi, placing her as Usagi's rightful daughter. "Fine, fine, tell them I will be in soon,"Seiya gritted his teeth, he was still partially annoyed by being interrupted, but he had cooled off some. Chibi-Usa smiled her cheeks forming dimples,"Thanks, oh and by the way, I think you will like what we have for you so dont't take too long getting there!" After that the pinked haired girl trotted off, turning a corner in the corrider putting her out of Seiya's sight. Seiya rolled over on his back, he sighed,"I'm sorry Usagi..." Seiya dragged himself out of bed and over to the closet were he changed his clothes and then retreated into the bathroom where he cleaned himself up a bit. Seiya then walked to the doorway of his bedroom, he took one final glance around the room and thought to himself, I should have never kissed her... He turned and laggered down the corridor, heading toward the command room.  
  
"Wake up...Wake up my princess,"A voice said.  
Cosmos's eyes fluttered open, she saw John hovering over her. Cosmos noticed that she was strapped down to a table, she was still in her fuku, but one thing did catch her eye, a dark red spot on her side where blood was seeping out. She tried moving her hands and feet which where bolted down, but she could barely stay still without her wound making her wince in pain. "I see you are awake now..."John smiled. Cosmos glared at him, she tried spitting at him, but she missed. John laughed,"Fisty, stay still or I will make you feel more pain!" Cosmos wasn't freightened by his threat, she just spit at him again, this time hitting him in the glasses. John poked her wound, making Cosmos cry out in agony. "Now behave or suffer the consequences!"John shouted. Cosmos decided to remain still for now, she was doing herself no good by fighting a worthless battle. John's time would come she thought, that bastard didn't deserve to live any longer but his death would have to wait. John laughed,"That's better, remember you are under my control now!" Cosmos gritted her teeth, his laughter and stupid rambeling on was annoying her. Couldn't someone shut him up! Cosmos thought. John grabbed her around the jaw with his hand, their noses touched, Cosmos was feeling sick to her stomach, she could smell his body odor, and felt a drop of his sweat fall on her. Cosmos thrashed her head about but John kept a firm grip, she was so filled with his stench that she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. "I have something wonderful to tell you princess..."John hissed. Cosmos gritted her teeth, she wasn't curious. "Its about your friends..." Cosmos's eyes widened. "I thought you would be interested!"John laughed,"Well they are about to be reunited with you again, they will be so happy!" Cosmos's eyes widened even more, John dropped his hand,"What? How can that be? I am right here!" Cosmos shouted confused. John laughed,"Oh it will be interesting...we will see what happens,"He walked into the darkness leaving Cosmos on the table alone. His laughter echoed on the walls down the hallway.  
  
Seiya took his time getting to the command room, he felt that it was a waste of his time to see whatever they had for him there. Right now all he wanted to do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. When Seiya finally got near the doorway he could hear laughter and lots of conversation going on. One voice stuck out more than the others, it was Usagi's voice. But how could that be? She was kidnapped wasnt she? There was only way to find out, Seiya turned into the doorway and there stood Usagi, her white hair up in those familar heart odangos, those blue eyes shielded abit by dimples that formed when she smiled. He watched as she laughed, her lips their usually lush red color. Suddenly he saw her eyes locks with his, she smiled, everyone turned around to see what had caught her attention. Seiya stood silent, he was too shocked to move. He watched as the girl walked up to him her chest almost meeting with his. She turned her head up and looked into his blue eyes, her smile meek but enough to make Seiya happy. "Im back Seiya, it's good to see you!" Usagi gave him a warm hug. Seiya felt his muscles loosen, and finally he could move. Kayaku smiled,"Well its good that we are all here now, shall we retreat to our quarters till dinner is ready?" Everyone nodded. Chibi-Usa turned to Kayaku,"You and I can make the dinner!" Kayaku laughed,"Well just know that I can't cook that well." Chibi-Usa giggled,"Trust me I am no better!" The two females set out for the dining hall.  
As Seiya was heading toward his room, he noticed that Usagi was following him. He turned around to face her,"Aren't you going to your room?" Usagi's head was directed toward the ground, her hands clasped in one another. "Can I wait with you in your room please..."She replied weakly. Seiya's eyebrows raised up in question, well it didn't seem bad not to, so he showed her to his room. Once inside Seiya, sat down on the bed and started reading something, but his attention was draw toward Usagi when she sat down on the bed beside him. Seiya stared at her quizzically,"Are you tired, cause if you are I will move..."He was stopped, when Usagi placed her pointer finger on his lips. For a moment there was total silence, the two pair of blue eyes stared at eachother blankly. Before long Seiya felt another temptation to kiss her, and even though trying to resist it, he gave in once more. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against her. But instead of shoving him off Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya and kissed him back. She slid closer to him, their lips locked. After what seemed eternity Seiya pulled away to breathe, he was almost gasping for air. He saw Usagi smiling at him, but something bothered him, before Usagi shoved him off and said that he shouldn't kiss her again without her permission. It was weird, but he was too happy to worry over it, he kissed Usagi again, more deeply this time, and even wrapped his arms around her waist. Before long the dinner bell rang, and Seiya broke his kiss with Usagi. Seiya got up and helped Usagi up, he then began down the hallway, with Usagi following behind him, their hands holding.  
As Yaten and Taiki entered the dining hall they saw an explosion erupt from the kitchen. Smoke filled the kitchen, and amongst it stood Chibi-Usa. She had her hand on the oven,the oven was slightly open, her hair standing up, it was black and the ends of her hair were slightly burnt. "What happened!?" Yaten shouted. Chibi-Usa turned toward him, her face covered with smoke,"Well cough I was trying to make roast beef, but it turned out to be charcoled roast beef cough" Taiki got an extinguisher and put out the remaining spots of fire. Meanwhile Yaten went back out to the table, he saw Kayaku putting out plates and silverware. "Here Yaten could you put out the napkins and cups?"Kayaku asked handing him the cups and napkins. Yaten replied,"Sure." Kayaku looked around the table,"Now all we need are for Seiya and Usagi to get here." The couple came in about seconds after Kayaku said that, they took a seat at the end of the table. "Chibi-Usa come on out here we are gonna start dinner!"Kayaku shouted. Chibi-Usa staggered out, her face and hair black, she took a seat next to Yaten and sat there blankly, her head fell to the table, making a loud thud. Before long everyone could smell something delicous coming there way, it was then they saw Kayaku carry out three big plates of food. The food itself looked like a work of art but the question was how did it taste? Everyone tried it and to Kayaku's surprise they all loved it, they shouted for more. Kayaku gave them more, she was a bit afarid her food was so delicous that everyone would make themselves fat by the end of dinner. "Save room for dessert!" Kayaku shouted over the hungery wolves. Seiya noticed that Usagi was on her regular eating spree, devouring everything in her reach. He continued eating till he felt a pain strike him in the side. Seiya asked to be excused, after entering the bathroom Seiya noticed that on his side there was blood seeping through his shirt, for some reason though he didn't feel any pain what so ever. The blood dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Seiya was left confused. Suddenly he heard screams, he swore they were coming from the dining hall. He quickly transformed.   
Upon entering the dining hall Fighter saw Yaten, Taiki, Kayaku, and Chibi-Usa had all transformed. She looked around to see Usagi transformed, she was wearing a black cape, black lipstick, red eyes, her once white hair now dark black with streaks of silver, and high black boots coming up to the knees. She also noticed the kitchen was half destroyed, and that Yaten and Taiki's mouths and noses had blood dripping from them. Chibi-Usa's white gloves were covered with blood, and Kayaku was the only one untouched. Kayaku was obviously trying to reason with Usagi. "Why are you doing this Usagi!?" Usagi turned toward her, an evil grin crossing her face,"My name is Black Lion, and I will destroy you!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Remember, I am waiting for 10 reviews before I work on chapter 8 so start reviewing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Proving My Love

Pawn of A Devil  
Chapter 8  
Author's Note: Well lets just say I couldn't wait for those ten reviews, since they weren't coming in fast enough, I decided to just start the eigth chapter and put it up. I mean this story is getting good I myself wanna know what happens. Anyways I would like alittle more reviewing please! I mean because of getting barely any reviews find my story to be crap. So please R/R!! Alrighty on with chapter 8!  
  
Black Lion held in her hands a whip, she pulled it tight between her hands. "My mission is eliminate you five, as you all have gotten your noses in places they shouldn't be. I will follow my orders!" She dropped the whip to her side and raised her hand above her head. She yelled out,"Demon Beast come forth, demolish all those that lay before you!" Before long a large black cloud appeared near the ceiling and a bright light shined from it, forming the shape of an ugly creature. The creature was that of the shape of Cerberus the monster from mythology. Chibi-Usa screamed, Kayaku covered her mouth she was in shock as well as Fighter, Healer, and Maker. They couldn't believe what Usagi...err...Black Lion was doing. Cerberus faced the five sailors and opened its mouth, pieces of flesh hang from between its teeth, which they guessed were the remains of people eaten earlier. Chibi-Usa felt sick, she cluched her shoulder which had blood pouring out from it. Cerberus shot a beam at Chibi-Usa, the pink haired girl was too tired from so much blood loss that she couldn't dodge the beam and was knocked unconcious, laying still on the marble floor. Kayaku rushed over to her side, her hands covered with Chibi-Usa's blood as she tried to stop the bleeding. As for Maker and Healer they threw their attacks at the beast. Cerberus engulfed the attacks and got larger, Maker and Healer's eyes widened. Black Lion laughed,"You see your attacks do nothing, it just makes Cerberus stronger!" Fighter was petrified, she couldn't move for some reason, all she could do was watch as Healer and Maker where thrown in the air by a hit from Cerberus's paw. Healer and Maker had bloody gashes all over there body, somehow they managed to get up with what little strength they had left. Black Lion laughed again,"This is too easy, I thought you five would be a more challenging mission!" Healer and Maker glared at her their faces filled with anger. Suddenly Cerberus turned his attacks toward Kayaku, who had her back to the creature while tending to Chibi-Usa. Before Kayaku knew it she heard someone cry out,"Princess watch out!" She turned around to see Healer and Maker rushing toward her. The beam hit their backs making blood spurt from their mouth as they fell limp to the floor. Kayaku's eyes welled with tears as she kneeled down to Healer and Maker's dying bodies. "Princess...please fight on, we still must find the real Usagi, to replenish the Earth..."Healer replied, blood dripping from her mouth. "Yes...protect Usagi...Princess Serenity..."Maker continued. The two sailors fell silent, their eyes closed. Kayaku was crying now, tears streaming down her face. "The real Usagi would never do this, I don't know who you are but, I will stop you!" Kayaku stood up trying to look tough. Fighter watched as Kayaku walked toward Cerberus, the beast shot out a beam which Kayaku deflected. "Oh so we might have some challenge after all...this should be interesting..." Black Lion smirked.  
  
Cosmos laid in silence, she was still chained to the table and her wound had got worse, she was afarid it could be infected. Her back ached in pain and her wrists and ankles were bloody from struggling to brake free of the chains. She lay their her entire body aching with pain, she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. But instead of meeting with sleep she saw eight forms appear in her dreams, they were eight women in fukus. "You are the eight women from my dream..."Cosmos murmured. The women bowed to her,"Yes you are right,"replied a young girl with short black hair and a giant glave, which was taller than her. "Princess..."the short black haired girl continued,"you still have to forefill your destiny, so we are going to help you..." Cosmos's face looked shocked,"What do you mean?" "We are going to teleport you back to the lab, where your fellow companions need you," The short black haired girl replied,"They cry out for your help, you don't want anyone else dying on your hands do you?"The black haired girl asked. Cosmos shook her head,"No...show me the way Saturn." The short black haired girl smiled,"Yes Princess Serenity." Cosmos saw a light fill the area and the eight women disappeared with it, leaving Cosmos back on the table chained up. She watched as the chains instantly broke. Cosmos crawled of the table and picked up her staff, she cried out,"Guardians of Mercury,Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto show me the way! The way that leads to my destiny!" Cosmos was caught in a white light and before she could blink she was teleported.  
  
Back at the lab, Kayaku was battling Cerberus, but it was futile as every attack she shot at the monster it engulfed and got larger. Black Lion laughed,"And you call yourself a sailor, your pathetic!" Kayaku's one arm was bleeding a bit and her fuku was torn some, but it could be worse. A sudden swipe of the paw and Kayaku was under the beast getting slashed at. Fighter heard the cries of her princess and wanted to run to her aid, but her body was frozen she couldn't move, she watched in horror as Kayaku got slashed and gashed. Kayaku screamed, the pain was unlike any other...her fuku now completely ripped and blood pouring from her arms, legs, and body. Suddenly a white light appeared in the room, it formed the shape of a woman. Healer and Maker felt a warm light curess their faces and before long their heads were moving, they groaned. Chibi-Usa could feel a purifying light hit her arm and stop the bleeding, a scar lay in its place. Chibi-Usa smiled weakly,"Momma...Sailor Cosmos...your back." Fighter suddenly could feel her body moving. Kayaku braced herself once more for a slash from Cerberus when she realized the monster had vanished. In place of the light appeared Cosmos with her angel wings lightly flowing behind her. She had her hands in a praying postion, her staff was between her hands, and she was kneeling, her fuku shining brightly. Black Lion shielded her eyes with her arm from the blinding light. "What's this?"Black Lion demanded. As quickly as it had appeared the white light disappeared and their kneeled the praying angel Cosmos. Black Lion threw an attack at Cosmos, but her wings shielded it. Black Lion stepped back shocked,"Such power..." Cosmos slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "I have come to pay you back for your sins..."Cosmos whispered. Black Lion grinned at her,"We will see who visits hell first." Black Lion threw her whip up into the air and down in its place came a bow. "This is my famous poison bow, one hit and your dead!" Cosmos showed no backing down,"Well my weapon of choice is this staff, and with it I shall bring about your death."  
Fighter rushed over to where Kayaku was tending to Healer, Maker, and Chibi-Usa. "Are they going to be alright?" Fighter asked. Kayaku nodded,"They are going to be fine, thanks to Cosmos." Fighter smiled,"Thats good to hear, but Cosmos needs my help, I need to go fight with her." Before Fighter could run out to Cosmos she felt something restrain her, it was Kayaku, she was holding Fighter by the wrist. "Don't interfer Fighter, this isnt your battle..." Kayaku said firmly. Fighter stared at Kayaku blankly,"But if I don't help her I will never forgive myself, I feel drawn to protect her, and since that kiss this morning, I have made up my mind to repay her back for it. If you hold me back now, you will be making me go against my only reason to fight, and that is protecting Cosmos with my life!" Kayaku felt her soul being touched, she was so surprised by Fighter's words. Foolishly she decided to let Fighter go, she dropped her hand from Fighter's wrist and replied,"Well than go, we all need a reason to fight, and Cosmos needs you..." Fighter rushed out to the battle area.  
Back out on the battle area, it was Black Lion who made the first move, she shot an arrow at Cosmos who dodged it easily, with it just curessing one of her wings. "Good Accurrecy my ass! Your shooting sucks!" Cosmos shouted. Black Lion glared at her and shot three arrows toward Cosmos's way, Cosmos dodged them again and held her staff up in the air. She cried out,"Silver Shooting Star!" A shower of stars fell on Black Lion, she was thrown backwards. Cosmos smirked. Black Lion got back up in a flash, she teleported to where Cosmos was and hit her with her bow, bruising her chin and arms. Cosmos retaliated with a whack in the stomach with the butt of her staff and a couple hits on the legs. Black Lion teleported back and cried out,"Meteor Shower!" Meteors fell down from the sky hitting Cosmos and knocking her to the ground. Cosmos's lip was now a bit busted blood slightly dripping from it. Black Lion shot an arrow at her, Cosmos's wings shielding her yet again. "Let's see how good you are without your wings!" Black Lion roared. She casted Fire magic on Cosmos's wings, and watched as the frail wings became cinders. The last remnants of fire magic hitting Cosmos who was now defenceless. Cosmos was thrown back yet again, her lip opening more now, blood pouring down her chin. Cosmos cried out,"Silver Moonlight!" A glow of light passed through Black Lion's body knocking her to the floor as well. Black Lion's arm was bruised badly now and it was beginning to bleed. Cosmos struggled to get up, but Black Lion was quicker, grabbing Cosmos by the neck and lifting her up into the air. Cosmos tried to rip off Black Lion's hands but it was no use. Suddenly she heard a cry of,"Star Serious Laser!" Black Lion was knocked back, her hand falling off Cosmos's neck. Cosmos fell to the floor gasping for air, Fighter rushed over to her aid. Black Lion attacked with meteor shower again, Cosmos summoned all her defence power to protect Fighter and her. But the poor angel was too weak, the attack knocked her backwards hitting her against the wall. Fighter watched as Cosmos was blow away by the attack, Fighter's face filled with horror as Black Lion raised her bow. "I guess its you who will be visiting hell first!" Black Lion chackled, releasing the arrow from her bow. Cosmos saw the arrow flying her way, when she heard a scream,"Odango get out of the way!" Fighter pushed her out of the way just in time, but sadly was too late to remove herself from harms way, as the arrow pierced her skin, the poison now flowing through her veins. Fighter fell to the ground, her head fell into Cosmos's lap. "Why did you do that!?" Cosmos screamed. Fighter smiled weakly at her,"People do crazy things when their in love..."Fighter's voice faded off, her eyes closed, and her body fell limp. Fighter detransformed back into Seiya. Cosmos held Seiya's dead body in her arms, tears streaming down her face, falling onto his shirt. "I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you..." Cosmos said through tears. She held Seiya tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her body, she cried into his stomach. "I was so foolish to not tell you...and now I will never get the chance to..." Cosmos cried. She drowned herself in her tears, as she cried against Seiya's dead body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I wanted to leave you guys at a good cliff hanger. There is more of the story still left to write, so look for the next chapter of Pawn of A Devil. Later!  
  



	9. The Proposition

Pawn Of A Devil  
Chapter 9  
Author's Note: Well it seems my story is doing ok so far, and I don't know whether or not Seiya is gonna stay dead or not so don't get your hopes up. Anyways on with chapter 9 and thanks for the reviews!! I love them, and for people who haven't reviewed, shame on you!! Thanks for those who have reviewed. Luv Ya ALL!!  
  
Cosmos weeped harder, her tears were uncontrollable. She felt as if her heart had just had a hunk of it ripped out. Cosmos slowly laid Seiya's dead body against the wall, in a sitting up position. She slowly stood herself up, she looked down onto Seiya's body, so lifeless and it was all because of her. He did it to save her, a few tears ran down her face but she stiffly held back herself from having another crying session. She stared at his closed eyelids,"Seiya I won't let your death be in vain!!" Cosmos's angel wings appeared once again, and this time she had a glowing white light frame her entire body. Her fuku dissapeared and in its place appeared a flowing white gown, from that day on the moon, when she was princess Serenity. She raised her hand up to the sky and in it appeared a blade of exquiste magnificence. The handle made of pure gold. On the blade itself was ingraved an image, it had the royal symbol on it. On Cosmos's forehead appeared a crescent moon, and this time it glowed more brightly than ever. Her eyes were now more blue than ever, she raised the blade to her side, and held in both her hands the tip pointing toward Black Lion.  
Black Lion meanwhile laughed,"Oh so the little princess is going to try and kill me,"Black Lion threw her head up laughing,"Your so pathetic, you can't even save your friends, and because of YOU they all end up giving up their lives!!" Black Lion smirked,"Well what do you think of that princess?" This whole time Cosmos had remained quiet, her eyes burning with fire. For a moment silence reigned supreme, then Cosmos spoke,"They haven't died, they are with me in spirit, and unless I let them die in vain, they will always live on within me." Black Lion was speechless all she could say was,"What?"  
Cosmos continued,"And I won't let them die in vain, this is the only way I can forgive myself, and your the one who killed them!!" Black Lion watched as Cosmos charged toward her, before Black Lion could make a move, Cosmos plunged the blade deep into Black Lion's heart. Cosmos did not say anything her eyes just burned fiercely into Black Lion's eyes. Before long drips of dark crimson blood splotched the floor. Black Lion looked at her wound, it was deep and she was losing blood fast. She watched as blood rolled down her arm and how it covered the floor in a puddle of death. Before dying Black Lion muttered one thing,"Murderer..." then she fell limp on the sword. Cosmos pulled the blade back out slowly and watched as Black Lion fell dead in her own blood. A bit of the blood stained Cosmos's dress, but she didn't care, she felt victorius. Cosmos felt herself growing weak and before she knew it, she detransformed back into her regular clothes and fainted on the floor.  
During the time she was unconsious Usagi had a vision. It was of the eight women and one man, but this time across from her stood Black Lion smirking. And this time there were more bodies there, it was...NO!!! The bodies were of Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Chibi-Usa, and Kayaku. Black Lion spoke,"See it is you who is the murderer, you killed them!!" Usagi cringed...she felt sick. She slowly crouched down, holding her stomach, like it was in pain. "No I didn't do this, YOU LIE!!" Usagi yelled. Black Lion laughed,"You are just trying to cover the truth, you can't believe that it is you who murdered them!!" Usagi screamed, both in pain and in terror. She covered her ears and felt overcome with pain. She shut her eyes.   
"No No No!" Usagi screamed, she was thrashing about in bed.  
Kayaku rushed over to her and tried to restrain her but it was useless.   
Kayaku shook her yelling,"Usagi! Wake Up! Wake Up!"  
Usagi's blue eyes suddenly fluttered open,"Where am I?" she asked.  
Kayaku breathed a sigh of relief, she placed a cold wet cloth on Usagi's forehead.  
"Kayaku...? Where am I? What Happened?"Usagi asked blankly.  
Kayaku checked her temperature then replied,"After that battle with Black Lion you fainted and we brought you here to your bedroom to rest."  
"Oh..." Usagi's voice trailed off.  
"How are you feeling?" Kayaku asked.  
Usagi turned to her,"I feel fine...."  
Kayaku smiled,"That's good, I'm glad."  
Usagi continued,"Where is Seiya?"  
Kayaku's smile turned down into a dissapointed expression, but she didn't reply.  
Usagi sat up straight staring into Kayaku's eyes,"Please! Tell me where is Seiya?"  
Kayaku gulped,"Well after the battled we put him back in his room, we thought he would wake up but he hasn't, we are sure he is dead."  
Usagi's face became expressionless,"Yes I know, that poison arrow of Black Lion's killed him, and he was trying to save me..." Her voice trailed off again.  
Kayaku looked at the girl, Usagi looked so down, Kayaku knew Usagi really loved Seiya, but was sure of it now, with how the girl looked. "Why don't you go see him?" Kayaku replied, trying to sound cheerful.  
Usagi turned her eyes to meet Kayaku's,"Yeah I think I will..."   
The silver haired girl dashed out of the room.  
  
Usagi found Yaten and Taiki, sitting by Seiya's bed, there heads hung low, as if they were at a funeral, which they almost were. Usagi slowly walked over to them, she laid her hand on Yaten's shoulder,"Has he moved at all?" Yaten shook his head, he turned his eyes to Taiki. "We know he is dead but we just won't believe it..." Usagi placed her hand on Taiki's shoulder,"I know how you feel..." Yaten suddenly jumped up in rage,"You have no idea how I feel right now! Seiya is dead and he isn't coming back, and it was all because he tried to protect you!! He loved you and if it wasnt for you he wouldn't be dead now!!" Yaten dashed out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Taiki looked at Usagi who was concentrating on Seiya, her eyes welling up with tears. Taiki spoke,"Listen..." But Usagi stopped him,"No Yaten is right, it was cause of me that Seiya died. And I feel awful as it is." Taiki stepped back away alittle from the girl giving her space. Usagi's tears were now dribbling down her cheeks and off her chin, Taiki watched as Usagi crouched down pulling her legs to her chest. Usagi placed her head on her knees, she was crying more now, but the cries were silent, you couldn't even hear her weeping, you could just see the floor being soaked by her tears. "Listen Usagi..." Taiki was stopped by Usagi yelling,"Just go...leave me alone!" "Ok..."Taiki replied, he left the room silently. There the crying moon princess sat, her mind empty, her only thoughts were on Seiya and how he was dead cause of her.   
In another Taiki met up with Kayaku and Chibi-Usa. "How is she?" Kayaku asked. Taiki casted his eyes down to the ground,"She is still feeling guilty about Seiya's death, she was crying when I left..." Taiki's voice trailed off, he felt bad about leaving her alone. Chibi-Usa's face looked sad, as she looked up at Kayaku. "We have to go and comfort her..." Kayaku replied. Chibi-Usa and Taiki nodded. The three ran back toward Seiya's bedroom.   
Back in Seiya's bedroom, Usagi sat crying. Suddenly the room was filled with blackness, Usagi however didn't notice it. A dark figure appeared out of no where and stood a few feet away from the crying Usagi. Usagi slowly raised her head, she could sense a presence. "Who are you?" Usagi asked, firmly. The figure replied,"That does not matter, what does matter is that I am here to make you a proposition." Usagi squinted in the darkness, trying to catch any features of the figure, but all that could be seen was the outline of th person who was obviously a man. "What is it?" Usagi asked her voice trembling a bit. The figure looked like it was smiling,"It is about your friend here..." Usagi looked over at Seiya. The figure continued,"If I revive him will you come with me?" Usagi's face was shocked, she felt both happy and scared at the same time. But...she thought, I was my fault that Seiya is dead now, I should agree to this and have him revived, then Yaten would be better, and maybe he would forgive me. Usagi stood up slowly, the figure seemed to back away a bit but held firm. "You have to promise me that you will revive him!" Usagi replied. The figure nodded,"I always keep my word." Usagi nodded her head,"Then I will go with you..." The figure extended its hand, Usagi trembled at first, but soon placed her hand in his, before she went she stared at Seiya's face one last time. Seiya...Usagi thought...just know that I love you, I hope to see you again sometime... Her voice faded away as she and the figure dissapeared into the darkness.  
A few moments after Chibi-Usa, Taiki, and Kayaku came in. The three saw Seiya moving, they rushed over to him. Seiya's blue eyes fluttered open, everyone gasped. "It's a miracle!" Kayaku replied. Seiya's eyes looked alittle hazy, he looked at each one of them carefully. "Is that you Princess Kayaku, and Taiki?" The two nodded their heads. Chibi-Usa placed her hands on her hips and frowned,"You forgot me!" She spouted. Seiya turned to her and smiled,"Oh yeah, Hi munchkin!" Chibi-Usa frowned, crossing her arms, Kayaku and Taiki giggled. Seiya smiled weakly at the three, and continued,"Where is Yaten?" "He is in the lunch room," Taiki replied. "And where is Odango?" The three looked at eachother bewildered.  
"We haven't seen her..."Chibi-Usa replied. Seiya's eyes looked confused and worried,"What?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well guys, my story isn't even near finished, and I am going to wait for 10 reviews before I continue. This time I am going to wait!! So start reviewing, and then you will get to see the 10 chapter if you want to read it. Ja ne minna-san check ya later!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
